Soundwave's Tall Tales
by Kingstriker
Summary: TF: Prime. Soundwave is reminded of certain events in his past life but Starscream doesn't believe him. Will Soundwave be able to prove it, or is he really lying? Parody of Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales. Not all tales will be based on the actual episodes. TALE CHOOSING IS NOW CLOSED!
1. Rescue Squad Soundwave

Soundwave's Tall Tales

**_Hey everybody I'm here with another story. This went into my mind after watching a few of "Mater's Tall Tales". Please note this will be based on the "Cars Toons" series. I thought what would happen if Soundwave told some tales about his past life and Starscream fails to believe him. I considered Soundwave taking the role of Mater and Starscream taking the role of Lightning McQueen. Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales is owned by Disney and Pixar. I own nothing but this story and my others._**

**_Continuity: Prime_**

**_Cast: Soundwave, Starscream, Bumblebee, Optimus Prime, Megatron, Brawl, Barricade, Shockwave (Animated version), and some others I haven't thought of._**

* * *

Rescue Squad Soundwave

It was a quiet day on Cybertron, a few mechs were gathered at Soundwave's house to hang out. They were all in the basement where they have spent most of the day. Soundwave's TV was on the news talking about a fire that had just started at a military base.

"Wow, that's a shame!" Optimus said sitting on the floor.

"I know, hey Barricade, shouldn't you be over there to help?" Bumblebee asked also sitting on the floor.

"Nah, they're good!" Barricade said leaning over the couch that Soundwave, Starscream and Shockwave were sitting on.

"I used to be a firefighter!" Soundwave said.

"WHAT?" Starscream said making sure he heard that right.

"Yep!" Soundwave said crossing his arms.

"For real?" Shockwave said interested. "You don't look like one!"

"But I was, just for a while!" Soundwave said.

"Yeah right!" Starscream said leaning back on the couch!

"Tell us about one of the times!" Bee said excited.

**_Some point in the past..._**

A fire has started at the Iacon Science and Tech Academy, many mechs are running around panicking.

"FIRE! SOMEONE CALL RESCUE SQUAD SOUNDWAVE!" One mech said.

At the fire department, a red and black painted Soundwave is feeding a red and black painted Lazerbeak when the alarm goes off.

"ALL UNITS! ALL UNITS PLEASE RESPOND! FIRE IN PROGRESS AT THE IACON SCIENCE AND TECH ACADEMY!" The commander states.

"SOUNDWAVE ON IT!" Soundwave saluted as Lazerbeak connects to his chest quickly.

Soundwave springs out his tentacles and they suck up water from a nearbye fountain (that is actually inside the building) and transforms ready for action. On the way he is joined by Ratchet and Prowl as they race to the fire. A huge crowd has gathered near the academy worried if there was going to be an explosion. People standing around included Optimus, SkyWarp and Thundercracker. Soundwave and his team arrived hearing cheers for them.

"I'm on it! Lazerbeak: air support, Prowl: Check for survivors, Ratchet: Stay here!" Soundwave ordered.

"YES SIR!" Prowl and Ratchet said. Lazerbeak chirped.

Soundwave's tentacles shot out water through every window. The fire was only spreading on the front. Prowl leaped through one of the windows on the side to look around.

_**Cuts to present...**_

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! Soundwave you can't be serious!" Starscream sneered.

"Uh dude, you was there too!" Soundwave said.

_**Back to past...**_

"AAHH HELP ME, I'M TRAPPED!" Starscream yells from a window on the top floor! He is unable to transform due to his wings getting bent and he was very weak from the fire.

"REMAIN CALM!" Soundwave yells and shoots water at the seeker to calm him down.

Starscream is suddenly tackled out the window by Prowl just as the top floor of the building explodes. Prowl lands on his feet and tosses the burnt and wet seeker to Ratchet who had transformed.

"HURRY TO THE HOSPITAL STAT, HE'S INJURED AND SEVERELY BURNED!" Prowl demanded.

"ON IT!" Ratchet said and raced away leaving Soundwave and Prowl to deal with the cheering crowd.

At the hospital, a drone is pushing Starscream on a rolling bed to the operation room. He pushes rather fast and Starscream, lying on his chest, is forced face-first into each door they go through. Starscream complained about why there were so many doors through the hallway. He groaned after each impact.

"**_SMACK_ **"OW" **BAM **"OOF" **SLAM **"UNGH" **WHAM **"NGH" **BOOM **"OW" **POW **"ARG" **SLAM **"NO" **BOOM** "MORE!" Complained Starscream.

They finally slammed through the last door where a few femme helpers of the doctor were already there! Starscream was now slightly dazed. Suddenly, a white and black painted Soundwave and Lazerbeak enter calmly.

"What's going on ladies?" Soundwave said.

The femmes looked similar to Arcee and Airachnid (a less ugly one). Starscream was shocked.

"Soundwave, you're a doctor too?" Starscream asked slightly sitting up.

"Yep, I got my MD, PHD, STP and my GTO!" Soundwave said as another femme that had on her chest "GTO" came up beside Soundwave.

"Hey doctor!" The femme said.

The same drone that brought Starscream in ran over the room doors and shut them so no one could see what happened next. From outside the room you could hear electricity, then Soundwave saying "CLEAR"! And finally a scream from Starscream as he is electrified.

_**Back to present...**_

"So what happened?" Starscream asked. At this point, everyone had closed in on the two seekers listening very closely.

"I saved your life!" Soundwave said.

"What? No you didn't!" Starscream protested.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"OPTIMUS!" Starscream yelled.

"Huh?" Optimus answered.

"You were there in the flashback! So...what happened?" Starscream asked as everyone turned to Optimus.

Just as Optimus was about to answer, Soundwave recieved a call.

"Soundwave we need extra assistance, the military base is on fire!" The same commander from long ago stated.

"On my way!" Soundwave said jumping up from the couch. But before he transformed he turned to Starscream.

"Did too!" Soundwave said and transformed to leave.

Everyone is surprised and they all turn to Starscream who's mouth is wide open and his wings drop. He and the others turn to Optimus who is smirking at Starscream. Just then Optimus recives a call by a femme.

"Hey GTO!" Optimus said making Starscream nearly faint.

"Hey Prime!" The GTO femme said over the link. "Ready for our date?"

"You bet, I'll be there soon!" Optimus said.

Optimus also proceeded to leave the group but looked at the shocked seeker first.

"It's true!" Optimus said before jumping out the window himself.

Once he leaves, Starscream, completely shocked, fainted on the spot.

_**End of Tale #1!**_


	2. Enforcer Soundwave

**_Well I'm back and it looks like Cop got more votes than Boxer. So, Cop wins! Boxer will have to wait for another time. _**

* * *

Enforcer Soundwave

Soundwave and a few others were gathered at the police station where they were talking to Barricade. Soundwave was with Starscream, Bumblebee, Optimus and Shockwave. Barricade was bragging about his last chase.

"And so, I clobbered him in the face after he threw a punch, knocked him out cold after a few hits." Barricade bragged.

Just then, another speeder came racing by nearly hitting Shockwave's arm.

"HEY WATCH IT PUNK!" Shockwave snarled.

"Ah, first chase and beating of the day, I'll be back!" Barricade said transforming and racing away blaring his sirens.

"Barricade loves to beat on mechs!" Optimus sighed.

"I used to be a cop!" Soundwave said.

"WHAT? No way!" Starscream began to laugh. "Dude, seekers can't be cops!"

"That's what Barricade said when I was a temporary recruit here!" Soundwave said. "We used to be rivals!"

"Rivals?" Bee repeated.

"Yep!"

"Sure you were, okay "Enforcer Soundwave", prove it!" Starscream said smirking.

"That's exactly what they used to call me!" Soundwave said before beggining his story.

_**Some point in the past...before Soundwave and Barricade became friends...**_

Soundwave, painted black and white, was talking to Prowl in one of the hallways of the police HQ about his latest chase. Barricade usually hated the fact that a seeker was included into the team. But he was glad it wasn't forever. He and Soundwave ended up being rivals after Barricade insulted Soundwave on the first day because he was a seeker, luckily Prowl and a few others were there to make sure no fights broke out. Today, Barricade had became fed up with the fact that Soundwave had caught more speeders than him. No one ever caught more than him and he was going to teach Soundwave a lesson. He waited for Soundwave to finish his conversation with Prowl.

"Man that was a great chase. It's a shame you won't be here most of the time!" Prowl said.

"Yeah, I just like to try out different things." Soundwave said.

"Well, I'll see ya later, oh, and be careful with Barricade. I think he's out to get you!" Prowl said.

"I'd love to see him try something out on me!" Soundwave said. That made Barricade furious.

"YOU GOT SOMETHING TO SAY SEEKER?" Barricade snarled coming out of his hiding place.

Soundwave swung out to face Barricade.

"What if I do?" Soundwave snapped.

Prowl didn't even get halfway down the next hallway when looked back to see the arguing mechs. He growled when he saw Barricade.

"I think you've been here long enough seeker! We don't need your kind here!" Barricade snarled.

"WE don't need a fight-hungry physco here either!" Soundwave snarled back.

"THAT'S IT!"

But before Barricade and Soundwave could swing fists, Prowl jumped in between and punched Barricade to the ground. Soundwave backed up.

"BARRICADE LEAVE SOUNDWAVE ALONE!" Prowl snarled.

"YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME!" Barricade growled getting back up.

"IF YOU WANNA FIGHT SOMEBODY, FIGHT ME!" Prowl challenged.

"GLADLY!" Barricade said in a low growl while cracking his knuckles.

_**Cuts to present...**_

"You guys were actually going to fight?" Starscream said surprised.

"Yeah, but Prowl was there to back me up!" Soundwave said.

"Did they fight?" Optimus asked.

"Nah, Starscream appeared there just in time!" Soundwave said.

"WHAT! I DID?" Starscream said in alarm.

"Yep, you was there too!"

_**Back to past...**_

Starscream came running around a corner and ran past the group, only to stop and come back to them.

"SOUNDWAVE HIDE ME!" Starscream panicked.

"What's the big idea seeker!" Barricade growled.

"Some mechs came racing outside this place, and as I was walking over here to talk to Soundwave, they seemed to have dared each other to race inside the building, I nearly got run over so I tried to find somebody to tell!" Starscream explained.

Just then the two mechs raced past the group laughing.

"RACING INSIDE THE BUILDING IS NEVER ALLOWED!" Barricade snarled before turning to Prowl.

"We're not done!" Barricade warned. He transformed and raced to catch up to the trespassers.

Meanwhile, Starscream noticed Prowl trying to calm down.

"So...what happened here?"

Barricade chased the mechs all around the base. Despite knowing the base like the back of his claws, he started having a hard time catching up. Not many policemechs were there that day, not many people noticed a chase in progress in the building. Finally as Barricade chased them through another hallway, the two mechs suddenly sprung out wings from their sides confusing Barricade. Suddenly, the mechs made a U-turn and began to fly back at Barricade. Barricade stopped.

"WHAT THE FRAG ARE YOU GUYS?" Barricade said just as one of the mechs sprung out a blaster from his roof and shot Barricade once sending him flying into a wall injuring him badly from the power of the impact. The mechs laughed and transformed.

"That was great! Take that ya dumb cop!" One of them said walking up to Barricade.

"How did you-" Barricade was cut off.

"We equiped ourselves with tires! I can't believe you got beat by seekers!" The other mech said.

Barricade was too injured to move a lot and winced when the seekers began to gang up on him. Just then, Soundwave flew towards them in his alt mode and shot at the troublemakers. They yelped as each blast hit them. He finally transformed and deployed Lazerbeak who also shot at them. A few more blasts finally knocked the mechs into another wall severely injured and Soundwave called in Prowl to help cuff them. Once Prowl escorted them to some jail cells, Soundwave went over to Barricade to help him up.

"Soundwave, you saved me!" Barricade said amazed.

"Yeah, but don't think this changes anything!" Soundwave said. But he ended up being grabbed into a tight hug by Barricade.

"I can't thank you enough!" Barricade said releasing Soundwave.

"Well, it wasn't a big deal!" Soundwave said as Lazerbeak connected back.

"You know what, you're okay with me Soundwave...I don't know about your friend!" Barricade said.

"Eh, you get used to him!" Soundwave said. "So...friends?"

"Definately!"

**_Back to present..._**

"GET USED TO ME? I'M NOT A BOTHER!" Starscream protested.

"Whatever, so do you believe that?" Soundwave asked.

"You wish, there is no way you were a policemech, no fragging way!"

"Is that so?" Soundwave was about to call Prowl when Barricade came back with the speeding mech in cuffs.

"How was it?" Shockwave asked.

"Judging by the damage I did to him...pretty great!" Barricade said pointing to the beaten up mech in cuffs.

"Barricade, Starscream doesn't believe Soundwave was a cop!" Bee said.

"That's a shame!" Barricade said. "Soundwave did you ever show him the other side of your left arm?"

Soundwave flipped his arm over revealing a gold enforcer badge of honor. Starscream gasped.

"ARE YOU FRAGGING KIDDING ME?" Starscream yelled.

"He's got you beat Screamer!" Optimus said.

"So if it's true then...BARRICADE!" Starscream growled turning to said mech.

"What did I do?" Barricade asked worried.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST SAY WHAT YOU WANT ABOUT SEEKERS? YOU'RE DEAD!" Starscream angrily yelled and ran after Barricade.

Barricade, forgetting to transform, kept running but didn't get very far! Soundwave face-plate palmed.

"I'll get Prowl! After all I'm retired!"

_**End of Tale #2...and yes Barricade is okay!**_


	3. Daredevil Soundwave

**_We almost had a tie on this one! But in the end, Daredevil won the most votes! So here is the next winning story! Sorry for all you guys who voted for Matador._**

* * *

Daredevil Soundwave

Optimus, Bumblebee, Shockwave and Megatron were looking at the roof of Soundwave's house. Soundwave was dared to see how many flips he could do in the air before he lands on the ground.

"COME ON SOUNDWAVE YOU CAN DO IT!" Optimus cheered.

"Yeah man hurry up!" Bee said.

"He's not going to do it!" Megatron said.

"Don't doubt him!" Shockwave said.

Soundwave looked down at his friends, then up at the sky.

"Okay, I'm going to do right...NOW!" Soundwave said and jumped up high and started to flip.

Optimus was the counter and as every number got bigger, so did his optics. Soundwave, after an actual 1 minute of falling back to cybertron, had completed 35 flips as he finally landed on his feet.

"Wow! 35 flips!" Bee said surprised.

"Impressed?" Soundwave asked.

"Primus yes!" Shockwave said.

"What the slag was that?" Starscream said coming up to them. He had seen the whole thing.

"We dared Soundwave to see how many times he could flip before he landed. 35 Flips Starscream! I don't think anbody has done that!" Bee said.

"What's with Megatron?" Starscream asked.

They all turn to Megatron who is lying on the ground completely in shock! But he was quickly ignored.

"Did you know I used to be daredevil?" Soundwave asked turning to Starscream.

"You? A daredevil? Oh please!" Starscream scoffed.

"It's true dude, ask Shockwave!" Soundwave said.

"Shockwave? How do you know?" Starscream asked.

"I was his helper!" Shockwave said.

_**Some point in the past...**_

In the Iacon sport arena (located in the middle of Iacon) a large crowd of fans were there to witness Soundwave's greatest stunts ever. Soundwave was in a preperation room where Shockwave was finishing up Soundwave's paint job. Soundwave was being painted red, white and blue (strange for a cybertronian).

"Think you'll do great?" Shockwave asked who was also painted red, white and blue.

"I think so? I just hope the wheels hold up, I'm not used to wheels instead of wings!" Soundwave said.

"Yeah, but it's only for tonight." Shockwave said putting his paint away.

About 10 minutes later, a huge spolight shown at one end of the arena. The doors on that side opened slowly and Soundwave stepped out recieving cheers from everybody there. Soundwave could see the place was packed. He felt great, he turned to Shockwave who stood by the doors and gave a sharp thumbs up. Soundwave transformed and felt his new wheels touch the ground. He slowly moved forward and backward and felt more confident. His first stunt was to jump over 15 mechs. He noticed every fan had on a souvenir "Soundwave Head" that, of course, had holes in the screen so people could see. Shockwave put on his that had one hole for his only optic. Everyone watched as Soundwave revved his engine and finally took off. His speed was increasing and the suspense was building. As he approached the ramp, slow motion is used to get other people reactions. Shockwave clenches his fists in suspense and the crowd is literally on the edge of their seats. Back to normal speed, Soundwave jumps the ramp and into the air. Soundwave gulps as he sees the mechs coming closer. The mechs winced thinking he was going to crash on them. But in the end, Soundwave completes the stunt and is given cheers. Soundwave transforms and waves to the crowd. Shockwave runs to him and hugs him.

"You did it!" Shockwave said. Lazerbeak chirped in approval.

"Yeah, but that's just the first stunt." Soundwave shrugged.

Next, Shockwave shot Soundwave out of a cannon and through a few hoops. But the last hoop was lit on fire and once Soundwave shot through it, the top parts of his head caught on fire and knocked the ring down on him burning his whole body up. But still received cheers and Shockwave rewarded him with a fire extinguisher. The next stunt had Soundwave jumping of a platform and into a pool of water below. Soundwave got ready and hopped of the plank and free-falled down into the pool. But he ended up slamming into the water on his back and the whole pool broke spilling the water on everyone and even got a nearbye Shockwave soaked, but even after that he was cheered.

**_Cuts to present..._**

"That looked painful!" Bee said squinting.

"It was! But is was so worth it!" Soundwave said.

"I'm just glad you ended up not doing the last stunt of you life!" Shockwave said.

"What last stunt?" Starscream asked.

"The stunt you did where you jumped over this whole city." Soundwave said.

"A STUNT I DID? NO WAY!" Starscream said.

"Dude, you did it!" Shockwave said.

_**Back to past...**_

Starscream, painted red, white and blue, was standing next to Soundwave and Shockwave.

"What's going on?" Starscream panicked.

"You're doing the stunt buddy!" Soundwave said as Shockwave placed rockets on Starscream's heels and legs.

"Shouldn't I be transformed?" Starscream asked.

"Nah, this makes it more challenging." Shockwave said as he lit up the rockets.

"WAIT, WA-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Starscream screamed as he zoomed towards a huge ramp.

Starscream screamed the whole time as he tried to stay upright, he screamed all the way up the ramp, into the air and over the town.

_**Back to present...**_

"So...what happened?" Starscream asked.

"You didn't make it, you fell in a cactus patch...a big one in fact!" Soundwave said.

"THAT NEVER HAPPENED!" Starscream protested. "Wait, where did Optimus go?"

Everyone noticed Optimus had disappeared. Just then a figure can be seen flying over head. It was Optimus with a "Soundwave Head" on his head. They all watched as Optimus landed clumsly in Soundwave's chimney, getting himself stuck in the process with his legs sticking out the top.

"Uh, Soundwave? A little help please!" Optimus pleaded.

"On it!" Soundwave said and back-flipped high in the air and landed on Optimus's feet pushing Optimus down the chimney. Optimus came out the front door covered in soot but the "Soundwave Head" remained intact.

"Wow, I'm glad I kept this sovenir!" Optimus said taking it off.

Starscream gasped seeing the sovenir.

"Told you Screamer!" Soundwave said before leaving.

"Oh and a reminder Screamer...watch out for cactus!" Shockwave said leaving with Soundwave.

Then they stopped.

"Better yet!" Shockwave said bending his optic to look evil.

A few minutes later Starscream found himself being catapulted into the air and over the town again. This time he landed on the other side of town safely...except the fact that he bent his wings in the process. Soundwave called him.

"You alright?" Soundwave asked laughing.

"NEVER...AGAIN!" Starscream's growl was heard clearly over the comm-link.

_**End of Tale #3**_


	4. DJ Soundwave

_**Well I'm back! And our next winner is DJ. And actually thanks to this story I can add in Brawl and Ironhide as a character. So thank you guys for voting once again and here is the winning story!**_

* * *

DJ Soundwave

Soundwave, Shockwave and Bee were listening to some music on Soundwave's porch. They seemed to be having a good time since they were laughing and pointing out several things. Starscream came by seemingly curious of what they were listening to.

"Hey guys what are you listening to?" Starscream asked.

"Just some music that I used to use at the clubs." Soundwave said taking off his huge headphones. Shockwave and Bee did the same.

"Music? Clubs? What are you talking about?" Starscream asked.

"I used to be a DJ. And pretty much the host of parties at the clubs." Soundwave said.

"He-he, yeah right!" Starscream scoffed.

"Here we go!" Bee rolled his optics.

"It's true, I became famous enough to get my picture on CD's." Soundwave continued.

"You on CD's? Never seen any!" Starscream said.

"You don't listen to much music do you?" Shockwave asked.

"Well yeah, I download it, not buy CD's." Starscream said crossing his arms and sitting on the porch with the others. "So Soundwave, care to prove this?"

"Sure, though it would be much better if Brawl was here, he would love to hear this!" Soundwave said.

"Why Brawl?" Starscream asked.

"He was one of the bouncers along with Ironhide, but Ironhide moved away so he won't be able to hear this...aw well!"

_**Some point in the past...**_

One night at a club, Brawl and Ironhide were standing outside the building.

"Man, Soundwave is awesome at his remixes!" Ironhide said.

"I know, it's impressive! Wish we could be in there!" Brawl said.

"We will once we see that no one else is going to be entering!" Ironhide said.

Meanwhile inside, Soundwave was at his music station that was loaded with speakers, mixers and other things. Right now the song "Party Rock Anthem" was playing and everyone was enjoying it. Optimus, Bumblebee, Barricade, Prowl, Megatron, Shockwave and many others were dancing. Soundwave, with huge headphones on, was singing it to himself with the lyrics going across his face-plate screen. The lights of the club kept changing colors and the beats of the music were making everyone feel great! Brawl and Ironhide felt a little left out, despite it being a big honor to be Soundwave's bouncers. Soundwave started to realize Brawl and Ironhide have been outside for half the party and decided to let them in. They came in just in time as Soundwave was getting ready to start mixing some music. The two bouncers began dancing their afts off.

"Soundwave you rock!" Optimus yelled.

"Yeah, you're the best DJ I ever knew!" Bumblebee yelled.

"He-he thanks!" Soundwave said from all the way back at the booth. Lazerbeak layed beside him chirping happily.

_**Cuts to present...**_

"Wait...what about me?" Starscream asked.

"Oh you told me about how a music album contractor wanted me to get on the cover of my own CD's remember?" Soundwave asked,

_**Back to past...**_

Early the next morning, a very tired Soundwave went outside his house to check his mail. As he began to flip through the mail, Starscream ran by waving frantically.

"SOUNDWAVE! SOUNDWAVE!" Starscream screamed.

"Huh? What is it screamer?" Soundwave asked turning around.

"Oh, you just checked your mail, I was going to tell you that a music album contractor wanted to get you your own remixed songs on CD's." Starscream explained.

"Really? I'm going to be on a CD!" Soundwave asked surprised. "I didn't think I was that popular!"

"Soundwave you're the best at this stuff. Don't think you weren't popular. Everyone loves your music!" Starscream asked.

"Yeah...I'm glad they do!" Soundwave said.

As Soundwave's music business continued, more and more people came to the clubs to listen to Soundwave. Soon he was recognized all over the city and then more cities. Eventually Soundwave found himself posing on different CD's that sold millions of copies literally. Of course Soundwave kept a few for himself. He even allowed some of his friends to be in the covers with him. Ironhide and Brawl once made the front cover with Soundwave when it turned out they were good at it too. But not as good as Soundwave.

_**Back to present...**_

"Soundwave there is no way you were a DJ." Starscream said.

"Dude look at this!" Bee said holding an album that did have Soundwave's face on it. But Starscream didn't buy it.

"That's totally fake!" Starscream said.

"WHO'S CALLING SOUNDWAVE'S ALBUMS FAKE?" A voice growled behind Starscream.

Starscream turned around to face an angry Brawl. Starscream gulped.

"Told you!" Soundwave said crossing his arms.

"So Brawl really was a bouncer?" Starscream asked.

"Logically correct!" Shockwave said.

"Hey Soundwave, you know your albums are still selling right?" Brawl asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool, at least people still remember...unlike a certain seeker!" Soundwave said looking at Starscream.

Starscream turned back to Brawl who looked at him.

"So it's real, I was wrong!" Starscream said expecting to get the slag beaten out of him.

"You're lucky I ain't a bouncer anymore!" Brawl said walking past him making sure his shoulder knocked into Starscream's.

Starscream wiped his forehead.

"Phew!"

_**End of Tale #4**_


	5. Private Eye Soundwave

_**Wow, the votes here were nearly a tie again. But in the end, Private Eye Investigator Soundwave won in the end. Very sorry for people that voted for babysitter. However, I am thinking of bringing that choice back later. Here is the winning story. **_

* * *

Private Eye Soundwave

One morning, Starscream was reading the newspaper when he comes across a section in it about missing wings. He becomes curious since he was a seeker.

"That's strange! Who steals wings?" Starscream asked himself. Just then, Soundwave jumped in front of him out of nowhere.

"Missing wings you say? I thought I solved that mystery already!" Soundwave wondered.

"What?" Starscream said lowering the newspaper.

"Yeah, I used to be a Private Eye Investigator, one of my tasks was to find the culprit for missing wings!" Soundwave said.

"Ugh, seriously? You? A detective? Like any one would believe that!" Starscream scoffed.

"Oh really, I believe Jazz would beg to differ." Soundwave said examining his claws.

"Jazz, oh I remember that guy, how was he with you?" Starscream asked.

"He was my partner along with Shockwave." Soundwave said.

"Why is Shockwave with you now in every tale you tell?"

"He's my brother so of course he would be with me!"

_**Some point in the past...black and white effect used...**_

_"It was a cold and rainy night in Tyger Pax...not much stuff was going on in the city...unless you count stolen items or other criminal acts..."_ Soundwave's voiceover said in a low tone.

Soundwave and his team are shown in a building in the middle of town looking through old newspapers for news of missing wings. Soundwave is sorting them, Shockwave is checking the TV for any news on them and Jazz is looking out the window checking for any suspicious activity. Jazz was not much of a talker, mostly the one who stays in the back of the group but gets any task handed to him done. Just then he spotted a strange but familiar femme coming up to the door. She opened the door recieving a growl by Jazz. Soundwave and Shockwave looked up from their desks and spot the femme.

_"This femme was my old friend who always was in love with me. However, she doesn't know she wasn't my type...spider femmes!"_ Soundwave's voiceover said. "She had all her extra limbs out, the ones that used to turn me on...slightly!"

"What is it Airachnid?" Soundwave said sternly.

"Come on Soundwave, you never used a tone like that on me!" Airachnid said lovingly looking him up and down.

"I used to be somewhat attracted to you...but times change...now speak your business." Soundwave said with the same voice.

"Alright...Soundwave!"

"That's "Dectective Soundwave" to you!" Soundwave said.

"Whatever, anyways, I believe I've been finding certain clues to the culprit who stole those wings!" Airachnid said.

"Oh really?" Shockwave butted in.

"Yes...I believe I found a match to the identity of the culprit over at the bar. That's the only place I saw him." Airachnid said.

"Well, thanks for the info but we will take it from here! This better not be a trick!" Soundwave said getting up and walking to her.

"Oh you can trust me!" Airachnid winked.

Soundwave simply walked past her with Shockwave following. Jazz walked past her still growling and Airachnid responded with a hiss. As they headed for the bar, a performance was being held by a famous femme, she was painted in bright colors and was a very good singer. Soundwave, Shockwave and Jazz sat a one table actually impressed with the singer. Once she was done she made her way over to them.

"You guys wanted to see me?" The femme asked smiling.

"Yes, we have recieved certain info that the culprit for missing tires was seen here a while and we were wondering if you have seen him." Soundwave explained giving her a picture of the criminal.

"Ah yes, I believe he left here an hour ago, he took a left out of that door." The femme pointed out.

"Did he have a vehicle form?" Shockwave asked.

"I couldn't make it out, but he-"

"HEY QUIT FIGHTING YOU TWO!" A voice interrupted their conversation.

Two mechs had began a brawl that soon involved nearly everybody in the bar. The dectectives and the femme raced out of there but Shockwave didn't get out unharmed. Just as he was about to exit he was clocked in the face by a fist that wasn't even supposed to be aimed at him. Jazz pulls Shockwave to safety.

"You alright?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah but my vision is a little blurry." Shockwave said rubbing his head.

"It should be fine soon!" Soundwave said.

"I hope so, I wouldn't want such an adorable mech in trouble!" The femme said looking at Shockwave who blushed.

"He-he...aw thanks!" Shockwave said glad he couldn't blush and his antenna's curled.

"So...as you were saying?" Jazz said.

"Ah yes, he went this way, he looked like he was a red mech, but that's all I got from him." The femme said.

"Thank you...so...how long before that fight will be over?" Soundwave asked.

He got his response when the brawl got more violent and louder. The windows broke, some critically injured mechs were thrown out and energon was everywhere. Jazz nearly threw up.

"I think it would be safe if you were to come with us! If Soundwave doesn't mind!" Shockwave said as his vision became normal again. As they passed an alley, Jazz looked in to see what looked like someone was running away from them.

"HEY! GET HIM! HE'S RUNNING FROM US SO HE KNOWS SOMETHING!" Jazz yelled.

The mech gasped and ran faster with the dectectives hot on his tail. Jazz was the fastest and grabbed the mech and slammed him into a wall. He and Shockwave proceeded to beat the mech.

"YOU MUST KNOW WHAT WE WANT IF YOU ARE RUNNING AWAY FROM US!" Jazz yelled and punch them mech again.

"NO! I DON'T!" The mech said before recieving another punch.

"WHERE IS THE WING-NAPPING CULPRIT?" Shockwave demanded raising his claws threateningly.

"WING-NAPPER? Wait, I may know after all!" The mech said wincing.

"WHO IS IT, WE ARE NOT PLAYING GAMES!" Jazz snarled.

"Guy release him, this is Sunstreaker! He's one of my friends!" The femme said.

"Arcee? Is that you?" Sunstreaker asked as he was released by the dectectives.

"Sunstreaker, where is your brother?" Arcee asked.

"Sideswipe must be the culprit! Wait, he couldn't be, he's not a seeker. OH NO! THE CULPRIT MUST HAVE MECH-NAPPED HIM!" Sunstreaker said frantically.

"He did? Where did you last see him?" Soundwave asked.

"We were walking around town when some mechs came towards us and knocked me out, when I awoke, Sideswipe was gone!" Sunstreaker said.

"Where do you think they could be?" Soundwave asked.

"Well, before I went into complete stasis I heard one of the mechs grumbling about the junkyard!" Sunstreaker said.

"THE JUNKYARD! THAT'S IT!" Soundwave said. "Thank you Sunstreaker!"

"Sorry for the little beating!" Jazz said embarassed.

"I guess it's okay, I will come with you, I need to find my brother." Sunstreaker said.

At the Tyger Pax junkyard, Sideswipe had been tied up with a rope over his mouth. He was being held captive by...

**_Cuts to present..._**

"Really? All of that couldn't have happened!" Starscream said.

"DON'T INTERRUPT! But you were there just in time to save the day."

_**Back to past...**_

The culprit was a seeker named Jetfire!

"So you finally found me Soundwave!" Jetfire grinned.

"Jetfire! Give back what you stole!" Soundwave snarled.

"AND MY BROTHER!" Sunstreaker growled.

"Over my offline frame!" Jetfire said. "GET THEM!"

Just then, Air Raid and Silverbolt appeared and pinned down Jazz and Soundwave. Shockwave carried Arcee to safety. Sunstreaker ran to his brother but had to face Jetfire.

"Come on Sunstreaker! Let's rumble!" Jetfire challenged.

Sunstreaker growled but just then Starscream, SkyWarp and Thundercracker appeared taking aim at the criminals. Silverbolt and Air Raid where blasted upon and knocked out. Soundwave proceeded to help Sunstreaker who was trading punches with Jetfire. Soundwave unleashed his tentacles and smacked Jetfire into a pile scrap. Shockwave used a crane to drop more scrap onto the criminals trapping them. Barricade and Prowl arrived on the scene.

"Finally caught ya Jetfire!" Barricade said.

"You're coming with us!" Prowl said.

Sunstreaker untied Sideswipe who hugged him in joy.

"Thank you!"

"No problem brother!"

"That was nice work dectectives!" Barricade said.

"Couldn't have done it without Starscream!" Soundwave said who gave a thumbs up to Starscream who flew away with his group.

_**Back to present...**_

"I can't believe you were doing any of that!" Starscream said.

"Why not?" Soundwave said.

"It just doesn't seem like it would happen to you!" Starscream said.

"Then what do you call that?"

"WHAT THE SLAG?"

Shockwave and Arcee are seen talking.

"No, that's not possible." Starscream said in shock.

"It's true!" Jazz said coming up to them.

"HEY EVERYBODY LET'S CONGA!" Arcee said loudly.

Everyone danced with her including Starscream who sighed then joined in.

_**End of tale #5**_


	6. Babysitter Soundwave

**_Well everybody, for the first time ever we have a tie. But this is good! This means both tales will be written! First one is Babysitter, then Ninja next time. So there will be no voting this time! So here is the first one!_**

* * *

Babysitter Soundwave

Soundwave was walking home one day with a handful of money. He walked past Starscream who was talking to Optimus, Bee and Shockwave over at his house. Their optics went big when they saw the cash Soundwave had. They ran to catch up to him.

"Whoa wait Soundwave, where did you get that?" Shockwave asked.

"Babysitting!" Soundwave said.

"Really? All that?" Optimus asked.

"I took care of 2 kids. They were very respectful and the parents loved me!" Soundwave said.

"Just like when you took care of us!" Bee said.

"Took care of you guys?" Starscream asked. "He may be the oldest here but...how?"

"I took care of these guys even when I was young! Of course Shockwave always tried to be a show-off and always tried to be better than me!" Soundwave said glaring at Shockwave.

"Well I was little! Can't blame me because of that!" Shockwave crossed his arms.

_**Some point in the past...**_

At the Wave's house (Soundwave and Shockwave), the brothers were sitting in the living room watching TV. They were also babysitting a younger Optimus, Bee and Megatron who were playing with blocks in a corner. Optimus and Bee were building them but Megatron would try and knock them down making them angry.

"Megatron stop doing that!" Soundwave said as he and Shockwave walked over.

Megatron pouted and sat down with his little arms crossed.

"Do you want time out?" Soundwave asked. Megatron shook his head.

"I WANT UP!" Bee said bouncing on his aft.

"AW Bee!" Soundwave said picking Bee up and holding him against his chest.

Optimus began to tear up because they weren't paying attention to him. Shockwave went to pick him up.

"You're not left out Opty!" Shockwave cooed picking him up and letting him play with his antennas. Of course Optimus would try and chew on them.

Megatron crawled towards Shockwave's feet and wrapped his arms around him pretending to attack him. Shockwave played along!

"Oh no! The mighty Megatron is attacking me!" Shockwave said pretending to be attacked.

Later, little cubes of energon were placed in front of the three. The young trio sipped theirs until there was no more! It was enough to put them asleep. Soundwave placed them in a corner where a bunch of pillows and covers were placed. Just as they were about to play some video games, the doorbell rang.

_**Cuts to present...**_

Wait a minute there is no way that could happen!" Starscream scoffed.

"Always interrupt at the best parts!" Soundwave said.

"The best parts?" Bee said.

"Yeah, that's when Screamer here entered the group." Soundwave glared at Starscream.

"WAIT WHAT?" Starscream said in alarm!

_**Back to past...**_

When they answered the door, they saw a young Starscream being held by his parents. Starscream looked up at the brothers and held out his arms to them without a word. His little but long claws surprised the brothers a bit. Meanwhile, Optimus had awaken and looked up to see their babysitters talking to someone.

"Bee, new person!" Optimus said smacking Bee lightly on his head.

Bee looked up too and looked back at Optimus.

"Yay new guy!" Bee happily said.

His little outburst woke up an angry Megatron.

"Shut up yellow!" Megatron snarled clutching the pillow in his claws tighter.

"You shut up megy!" Bee snarled back throwing a pillow at Megatron.

After a few seconds the two mech started wrestling. Optimus tried to break it up but only got sucked into it. None of them actually got hurt since they were pretty much just biting and kicking each other, well except Bee since he doesn't have a regular mouth. And their punches were barely effective. Shockwave had to excuse himself from the conversation to break the younglings up. Shockwave had a plan that always scared kids when they were causing trouble. He let out a growl and showed his huge claws to them in a threatening way. That made the trio stop fighting and go back to their own spots. Megatron grabbed his pillow again, Optimus went back under his covers and Bee went back to a group of pillows he made into a fort. Shockwave giggled a bit. But when he turned around, he was met with a red opticed, long clawed, big winged seeker who grinned at him.

"So what did they say his name was?" Shockwave asked poking the seeker in the stomach making him giggle.

"Starscream!"

"Good name!" Shockwave said. "Hi Starscream, I'm Shockwave...can you say Shockwave?"

"S-h-sh-shock-w-wave!" Starscream tried to make it out!

"Very good! But right now you have to get some rest, the other are...or was...sleeping!" Shockwave said.

"Kay!" Starscream said flailing his arms around.

Soundwave placed him in the corner with the others who had went back to sleep. Starscream saw they had all the pillows and covers and looked upset. Bumblebee woke up hearing whimpers. He crawled from his fort and saw Starscream.

"Starscreamy want pillow?" Bee said pointing to the pillows.

Starscream nodded. Bee went to grab some pillows...then stopped.

"Starscream join Bee in fort?" Bee said pointing to his fort.

Starscream smiled and crawled over inside Bee's fort and slept beside Bee while sucking on his thumb. Soundwave and Shockwave observed the whole thing. From this day forwards was when their friendship group became whole.

_**Back to present...**_

"Those were good days!" Bee said.

"Yeah, I miss them!" Optimus said.

"No way you were my babysitter!" Starscream said.

Shockwave then scared Starscream by using the same technique he used on the others long ago. Starscream scrambled behind Soundwave.

"Aw is Starscreamy scared?" Soundwave cooed.

Starscream's bottom lip quivered, his optics lubricated a bit, and he crossed his arms as he looked down. Soundwave patted his back.

_**End of tale #6**_


	7. Ninja Soundwave

**_Alright everybody, here is the other winning story. Ninja Soundwave! Hope you guys enjoy!_**

* * *

Ninja Soundwave

One rainy night in Iacon, Starscream and Soundwave are heading back home after seeing a movie about ninja seekers. They both were still talking about it.

"Dude, imagine being a ninja like them!" Starscream said.

"I was once!" Soundwave said.

"What, how were you a ninja?" Starscream asked.

"Well, I wasn't an official ninja, they called me that because of the way I use my tentacles and other skills. Wheeljack always said that was my nickname." Soundwave said.

"Really, got any proof?" Starscream smirked.

"Yeah, I believe this all started many years ago." Soundwave said.

_**Some point in the past...**_

It was a another rainy night in Iacon, Soundwave was walking around his neighborhood not having a care in the world. Just then, he noticed a mech swinging around his swords near his house. He seemed like some kind of ninja. Soundwave was curious and walked over. The mech's name was Wheeljack. He was so busy swinging his swords that he barely had time stop when Soundwave came up to him. One of Wheeljack's swords nearly bashed Soundwave's face-plate, but instead the end of the sword slightly traced a line across the face-plate but Soundwave wasn't hurt.

"Whoa kid watch out!" Wheeljack said moving the sword away.

"Sorry, I was curious to what you were doing!" Soundwave said.

"Oh, I'm just testing out these new swords I got, me and my gang always wanted be ninja's!" Wheeljack said.

"Wow, I once wanted to be a ninja, but I don't think I would be a great one!" Soundwave said.

"Really? Then you should meet my gang!" Wheeljack said.

"Gang?" Soundwave tilted his head confused.

Just then 4 eradicons appeared from the sky landing in front of Soundwave in a defensive position. Soundwave nearly jumped out of his armor.

"This, is my gang!" Wheeljack said.

"Is he bothering you Wheeljack?" One of them asked.

"No, he was just curious to what we were doing!" Wheeljack said as the eradicon ninja's gave Soundwave an angry glare.

"I'm sorry if I was disturbing you guys! I'll just leave!" Soundwave said proceeding to do so!

"Hey kid you don't have to leave, I could show you how to use the swords if you are interested." Wheeljack offered.

"Really you would? Wow, thanks!" Soundwave said.

While Wheeljack was showing off his swords, the eradicons stood around glaring at Soundwave.

"I don't trust that guy knowing about our skills!" One of them said.

"Yeah, I don't like him!" Another said.

"He looks nothing like a ninja, he couldn't even defeat us if he tried!" The third one said.

"I agree, better yet, I say lets show him what a ninja can really do whenever we get a chance!" The last one said.

Meanwhile, Wheeljack was offering Soundwave some ninja moves.

"Wow, I'd love to know! I'm just worried what your friends think!" Soundwave said.

"Don't worry about them, they just don't like new people being interested in what we do!" Wheeljack whispered.

Soundwave looked at the eradicons who looked at him back. Wheeljack led him into his basement where he turned right to Soundwave with a fist. Soundwave's tentacles blocked the blow quickly.

"What was that for?" Soundwave asked feeling hurt.

"Just seeing how your reaction time was!" Wheeljack said. "That was very impressive. How good are with your tentacles?"

"Pretty good I guess, but I don't use them for fighting, just for when I have several things to do at the same time." Soundwave explained.

"Oh really, well try to grab me and drop with your tentacles!" Wheeljack challenged and latched on his battle mask.

Soundwave tentacles lashed out at Wheeljack who took out his swords and tried to swipe them away. But the tentacles were to fast and soon Wheeljack found himself being lifted into the air and body-slammed to the ground. Wheeljack, without a word, got up and tried to punch Soundwave but his blows were blocked by Soundwave's armor on his arms. Soundwave then used one tentacle to grab Wheeljack's head and toss him into a wall.

"Ow, okay that's enough!" Wheeljack said waving his arms. "Man, that was great!"

"Thanks, it's just instinct." Soundwave said.

"You don't punch a lot do you?" Wheeljack asked getting up.

"Nah, my tentacles are good enough. Of course I could have easily taken you down with Lazerbeak here!" Soundwave said pointing to Lazerbeak.

"Ah, you have a deployer! Nice!" Wheeljack said.

The eradicons had seen the whole thing through a window and were angry. The next day, Soundwave was telling Shockwave all about his experience last night. They weren't expecting the 4 eradicon ninja's to jump out from a hiding place and scare them!

"Well, well, well, look who still around! The new ninja himself!" One of them said.

"What? New ninja? I'm not a ninja I just wanted to see how ninjas fight that's all!" Soundwave said.

"Don't lie, we know you're trying to prove you're better than us!" Another one said.

"What?" Soundwave said confused.

"Hey guys let's get his brother!" Another one said.

"What me? What did I do?" Shockwave asked.

"You leave my brother alone!" Soundwave snarled.

"Or what?" The last one said advancing towards them.

Soundwave knew he couldn't beat them all since he only had two tentacles. But he tried anyway. He grabbed one and threw him at the others giving the brothers a chance to run. The eradicons chased after them in flight mode. Shockwave and Soundwave were not as fast as the others as they caught up.

_**Cuts to present...**_

"Whoa hold on! They chased you guys?" Starscream asked.

"Yeah, they were just jealous that I would have made a better ninja than they would!" Soundwave said.

"Well apparently I wasn't involved with this!" Starscream smirked.

"Oh yeah you were!" Soundwave said.

_**Back to past...**_

One eradicon clipped Shockwave's wing making him crash into Soundwave knocking them onto a rooftop of a building. Once they recovered they transformed only to find themselves surrounded by the eradicons. Just then, a lightning flash blasted the space between the brothers revealing "DRAGON CLAW STARSCREAM". The seeker was painted red with flames on his wings and a dragon painted across his chest. The eradicons gasp.

"I'll take care of this...DRAGON STYLE!" Starscream yelled in a tough voice and he jumped in front of the brothers and showed his claws in a threatening pose.

Starscream, in a very fast pace, knocked out the first eradicon with one punch and kicked the second one in the head. The third eradicon lunged at him but Starscream jumped up and slashed the ninja's chest with his claws and the fourth ninja was blasted away by one of Starscream's rockets. Soundwave and Shockwave were amazed.

"Yeah!" Starscream said.

"That was awesome!" Soundwave said. "Who are you?"

"I'm called Dragon Claw Starscream!" Starscream smirked. "Well it looks like my work here is done for now!"

But just then, the clawed-chest eradicon shoved Shockwave off the building.

"OH NO! SHOCKWAVE!" Soundwave yelled.

"Quickly follow me!" Starscream said jumping off the building.

"Right behind ya!" Soundwave said as he jumped off too.

At the bottom of the building was a large construction site where a few workers were at work. Shockwave was too scared to transform and during his fall he bashed over some oil barrels that spilled all over the building site. He ended up sliding on his chest as he would slide left and right on the slippery ground. Starscream and Soundwave landed on the oily ground and slid around too. Soundwave took a moment to try and gain his grip by unleashing his tentacles and letting them grip the ground. Starscream's heels made it easy for him to slide around without tripping. Just then some wreckers accidently released some huge pipes that they had to dodge. At one point they ended up inside one but got out fine. Shockwave was heading towards a dead end and below it were a ton of pipes that could impale you on impact.

"NO SHOCKWAVE, I GOT TO SAVE HIM!" Soundwave yelled.

"THEN GO!" Starscream said transforming and activating his turbo boosters causing him to shoot Soundwave farther towards Shockwave and grab him and accidently get launched into a pipe that was lifted upwards.

"CANNONBALL!" Soundwave yelled as they landed on the other side on the construction site. As Shockwave recovered from shock, Soundwave hugged him.

"You okay?" Soundwave asked.

"Yeah, thank you!" Shockwave said.

"Congrats on your catch!" Starscream said wakling up to them.

"Thanks...so...will you be around?" Soundwave asked.

"Trust me, I will, when I'm needed of course!" Starscream said then flashed away in a bolt of lightning.

"What should you tell Wheeljack?" Shockwave asked.

"Don't worry I saw the whole thing!" Wheeljack said as he had the four beaten eradicons in tow. "They will be punished for their actions!"

The eradicons said nothing as they were too embarrased. Shockwave and Soundwave nodded as they decided to go home.

"Oh...and I'll see you around Ninja Soundwave!" Wheeljack said.

Soundwave turned around and nodded.

_**Back to**_** present...**

At this point they were standing in front of Starscream's house.

"Soundwave! That totally did not happen." Starscream said.

"It did dude, trust me!" Soundwave said.

"None of that is proof Soundwave!" Starscream said laughing.

"Alright fine, don't believe me Dragon Claw Starscream!" Soundwave shrugged.

"I won't! You can count on it!" Starscream grinned.

"Well, goodnight screamer!" Soundwave said walking away!

"Good night, non-ninja Soundwave!" Starscream said.

But as he got ready to open his door, he could have sworn he felt someone watching him. He looked around a little scared. He looked back to his door, then behind him, he thought he saw what looked like Wheeljack practicing his ninja sword skills across the street and muttering something about Dragon Claw Starscream. Starscream froze.

"Note to self...never watch ninja movies again!"

**_End of tale #7_**


	8. Weapon Specialist Soundwave

_**Here we are again people with the winning choice. And it looks like Weapon Specialist Soundwave has won! Congrats to those who voted for it! Sorry for those who lost. Here we go!**_

* * *

Weapons Specialist Soundwave

Optimus and Megatron were heading over to Ironhide's Weapons store to check out some new advanced guns that had just came in. Soundwave came with them to check out some newer visors and Starscream came along since he had nothing better to do. However, Starscream did want to check out some new blasters. When they arrived at the building, a loud explosion followed by a groan was heard from inside. Optimus nearly bashed the door off the hindges to get in. Ironhide was on the ground dazed and smoke covered the back supply room.

"Ironhide you okay?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah, just testing out a new weapon I built myself!" Ironhide laughed picking himself up.

"You sound like Wheeljack!" Soundwave said.

"Yeah, but anyways, what can I do you guys for?" Ironhide asked going behind his desk.

"We were here to check out some of your new advanced weapons!" Megatron said with a smirk.

"Ah yes, just got them in last night!" Ironhide said taking them all to the smoke-filled supply room.

All of them coughed as the smoke covered them all. Ironhide found a door that led to the new shipment room. Once in, they were met with thousands of highly advanced weapons.

"Whoa, some of these weapons look just like the ones I used to make and sell!" Soundwave said looking around.

"What...you sold weapons...here?" Starscream asked putting back a blaster.

"Yeah, I used to be a Weapon Specialist!" Soundwave said looking at some new visors.

"Oh really? So I can just ask Ironhide if you really worked here?" Starscream smirked.

"Yeah, but you don't want to hear about my tale?" Soundwave asked.

"Fine, please tell me!" Starscream said.

_**Some point in the past...**_

A young Soundwave was sitting in the basement of his and Shockwave's house. He watched as Shockwave was working on something at a table.

"Shockwave...what are you working on?" Soundwave asked.

"This old gun that my left servo can turn into, it seems to be malfuntioning. Don't know why!" Shockwave said.

"Can I help?" Soundwave asked.

"Soundwave you may be a year older, but your not as advanced as I am and this is an advanced weapon!" Shockwave explained. "Mabye I should see if Ironhide could fix this, he's good with weapons!"

"But I can try!" Soundwave said coming over to the table.

"Fine, just don't break it!" Shockwave said holding his left arm out.

Soundwave began to work on it. He grabbed some tools with his tentacles so the work could get done faster. Shockwave observed the whole time. After a few more rewiring and tightening, Shockwave's blaster was fully fixed and operational.

"Whoa, Soundwave you fixed it!" Shockwave said. "Thank you!"

"No problem, but do you how it got damaged in the first place?" Soundwave asked.

"Well, I did tumble down the stairs earlier I guess that did it!" Shockwave said embarrased.

Later that day, Soundwave gathered a bunch of old piles of scrap from Shockwave's little lab in the basement, then took one of Shockwave's weapons to make his own weapon. He stayed in his room all day making Shockwave worried. At one point, Shockwave attempted to look inside and see Soundwave building something.

"Soundwave, I haven't heard from you all day, you alright?" Shockwave asked concerned.

"Yeah, just putting the finishing touches on my first weapon." Soundwave said picking it up.

"What weapon?" Shockwave said coming over.

"This one!" Soundwave said turning around.

The weapon was blue and purple with not many designs on it. It was about the size of Megatron's fusion cannon. Soundwave had to hold it with both clawed-servos. Shockwave noticed something familiar with it.

"It looks like one of my very old guns!" Shockwave said.

"Uh, I hope you didn't mind but I used parts from one of your weapons. Just to give it extra power!" Soundwave said. It this was a cartoon, a sweatdrop would have appeared on the back of his head.

"Eh, it's okay! So, you want to see if it works?" Shockwave asks holding the weapon.

"Yeah, let's try the backyard!"

Shockwave watched from the side as Soundwave prepared to fire the cannon at a pile of metal placed in position by Shockwave. Soundwave was an excellent aimer and aimed right in the center of the pile.

"READY. AIM. FIRE!" Shockwave yelled.

Soundwave fire a shot and once it impacted the metal, every single piece was blasted into even smaller pieces. Shockwave was amazed.

"It actually worked!" Soundwave said.

"It sure does!" Shockwave said coming over. "That has to be one of the best guns ever made."

"Yeah but let's see if it can beat the power of Megatron's fusion cannon." Soundwave said.

Over at Megatron and Optimus' house, Soundwave and Shockwave showed the weapon to Optimus and Megatron who smirked.

"Please Soundwave, my fusion cannon will totaly dominate your weak weaponry!" Megatron laughed.

"Want to test that out?" Soundwave said.

"Yes, I want you to blast me and I'll see how well its power is!" Megatron dared him.

Soundwave aimed it at Megatron's shoulder. With one pull of the trigger, Megatron was blasted far away to the other side of town. Soundwave recieved a comm-link.

"I was wrong!" Megatron said in an embarrased tone.

Ironhide just happened to be nearbye and saw the whole thing.

"Whoa Soundwave, that's some weapon!" Ironhide said amazed.

"Hey Ironhide, you really like it?" Soundwave said.

"Yeah, you made it all by yourself?" Ironhide asked.

"Well, I built it but I used some of Shockwave's tools!" Soundwave said.

"You know, I'm opening up a weapon store soon. I bet I could make more of those, then we can sell them!" Ironhide thought as a grin grew on his face.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea!" Soundwave said. "What do you think Shockwave?"

"I'm in if you are!" Shockwave said resting a clawed-servo on his older brother's shoulder.

"Great, I'll let you guys know!" Ironhide said.

"Thanks...is Megatron back here yet?" Soundwave said looking around.

**_Cuts to present..._**

"Where the slag was I at?" Starscream asked.

"It turns out when Megatron landed, he landed on you! Don't you remember?" Soundwave tilted his head.

_**Back to past...**_

Starscream is shown walking with Megatron back to the group, both in pain.

"You guys alright?" Optimus asked.

"Not really!" Megatron said.

"Speak for yourself, you bented my wings!" Starscream complained.

As a few weeks went by, Ironhide had finally opened his store and he, Soundwave and Shockwave along with other workers helped to build and take in highly advanced weapons. Ironhide's business was a success. Many copies of Soundwave's gun were sold making him lots of money. But Soundwave always kept his first gun. Everyone called him "Soundwave the Weapons Specialist". That was actually his rank at the business when he started to learn more and more about each type of weapon and knew everything by spark.

_**Back to present...**_

"I've never seen the weapon Soundwave...where is it?" Starscream said crossing his arms.

Soundwave pointed behind Starscream where Shockwave mysteriously appeared aiming the gun at Starscream.

"GAH! Shockwave where did you come from?"

"I've been here the whole time, you just didn't notice. Hey Ironhide, mind if I shoot this once out that open window?" Shockwave asked.

"Go right ahead!" Ironhide said.

Shockwave shot it once and just a few seconds later came a loud yell of pain.

"OW!" Bumblebee's voice could be heard from far away.

"Oops!" Shockwave said.

Just then, multiple shots could be heard coming from a copy of Shockwave's gun Optimus was testing out by shooting at a wall. He seemed to be going trigger-happy as his optics widened in a crazy way which scared Megatron.

"I FEEL IT, I FEEL THE ADRENALINE MEGATRON BABY!" Optimus said as he went completely insane and started blasting up the room. Luckily the walls were weapon proof.

"DUCK AND COVER!" Megatron yelled doing what he just said.

Everyone did the same, but at some point Optimus had calmed down when the gun was empty.

"Optimus, please never hold a gun again...PLEASE!" Megatron said still completely in shock.

_**End of tale #8**_


	9. Surfer Soundwave

**_Hello everybody and welcome back to another tale! The winning tale this time is Surfer Soundwave. Please note that the 10th tale will be chosen by me so there will be no more votes. Please enjoy!_**

* * *

Surfer Soundwave

It was a hot day on Cybertron and over at the Iacon beach, Soundwave, Starscream, Bumblebee, Optimus and Shockwave were enjoying the day. This was Soundwave's first time, after a few years, to surf. He looked at his old surf board, it was the only one he owned.

"Man I hope this works!" Soundwave looking at the waves that rose and fell.

"Hey Soundwave, think you're still up for it?" Bumblebee asked coming up to him with his own.

"I hope so!" Soundwave said a little concerned.

"I'm sure you'll do great, you were an awesome surfer many years ago, why did you quit?" Bee asked.

"Eh, it just wasn't in me anymore!" Soundwave said.

"Don't worry, you should do fine, just stayed focused." Bee said, then he looked surprised.

"What?"

"3...2...1!"

"Soundwave are you honestly trying to surf?" Starscream asked coming over.

"Yeah, at least try again!" Soundwave said.

"Again?"

"Yeah, I've surfed before!" Soundwave said.

"And the tale starts in 3...2...1..." Bee counted down.

"Tell me about a time!" Starscream smirked.

"Fine, but let's talk why we surf!" Soundwave said.

"Okay!"

Once on the water, Soundwave began his tale!

_**Some point in the past...**_

At the same beach, a young Soundwave was teaching a younger Bumblebee how to surf. Bumblebee was catching on quickly. Of course they both had their own signiture moves. Soundwave went up one wave and threw his surfboard high in the air while he back flipped back down to the water letting his tentacles fly freely. The board came down just in time for him to get back on and find another wave. Bumblebee went up one and had enough time to jump off his board and spin it on one digit before getting back on. A young Optimus, Megatron and Shockwave watched from the beach amazed.

"Nice job dude!" Soundwave said.

"Ah thanks man! Sometimes I just do things I don't even plan on doing!" Bee said as he got ready to go up another wave.

"Hey, ready to try out the team move again?" Soundwave asked.

"I guess I can try!" Bee said.

As they both went up at the same time, they jumped up from their boards and found themselves very high in the air. Once they got close enough they high foured (well they do only have four fingers) and as their digits wrapped, they spun each other around and unwrapped their finger and they flipped to the opposite boards. They were still in the air giving them enough time for Bumblebee to lunge at Soundave, hop onto his shoulders, and land on his own board, kicking Soundwave over to his own board in the process just in time as they landed back on the water. Optimus, Megatron and Shockwave cheered.

"Wow, I actually did it! It was worth how long it took to master it!" Bee said.

"I know, if there was a competition we won have scored big for that!" Soundwave said as they rode back to the sand.

"Nice work!" Optimus said.

"Eh, it was okay!" Megatron said.

"Where have you seen better?" Shockwave said.

"Uh...yeah nevermind!"

_**Cuts to present...**_

"I still remember the move by spark, sure it sounds hard but when you actually do it, it seems easy!" Bee said as he got ready to perform another trick.

"Seriously what is happening to me at that time?" Starscream asked.

"Don't you remember us saving your aft after this tube coming nearly drowned you?" Soundwave asked as the three entered a huge tube of water.

"Whoa, I haven't been in one of these in a long time!" Bee said watching as the water circled them.

_**Back to past...**_

"Hey guys, look at that tube coming, you're going to miss it!" Optimus said pointing towards the water.

"Yeah, and Starscream is near it!" Bee said in alarm.

Starscream is seen flying around in his jet mode and was not paying attention to the huge wave heading straight for him. Once he did it was too late. The wave hit Starscream with a force strong enough to snap off his left wing and send him plummeting into the water. The wave covered him completely and there were no sign of resurfing. The others watch in horror.

"STARSCREAM! DON'T WORRY I'LL SAVE YA!" Bee said and went for the water.

"Wait for me!" Soundwave said joining him.

Starscream meanwhile, was fighting to stay above the water, he was accidently pulled out too far because of a strong current. He yelled for help hoping Primus wouldn't send him to be one with the allspark already! Unfortunately he ran out of energy and the last thing seen was his one of his long clawed servos before it sunk too. But just a second later, he was pulled up to the surface by Bee and Soundwave and rushed quickly to the shore. A lot of other mechs and femmes came to see Starscream and noticed he was missing a wing. Megatron punched Starscream in the stomach forcing a bunch of water to shoot out of Starscream's mouth. Starscream coughed and wheezed as he onlined his optics. They were dim from lack of energon.

"Starscream you alright?" Bumblebee asked.

"I *cough* think so *cough* *cough*! I'm not with the allspark yet am I?" Starscream asked.

"No, not for more than a million years." Soundwave assured.

Starscream tried to sit up, only to realize he was off balance. He looked and noticed a wing was missing. He gasped. Just then, the wing floated to shore where Optimus picked it up.

"Your wing came back!" Optimus said.

"Thanks!" Starscream said. "And I'm sorry for being too far out!"

"No need to be sorry, it wasn't your fault!" Bee assured.

"I'll call Ratchet!" Shockwave suggested.

"No need , I'm already here!" Ratchet said coming out of the crowd.

Ratchet transformed and Soundwave and Bee helped Starscream inside. Once he was gone, Bee spoke.

"Planning on teaching him how to surf?" Bee asked.

"If he wants!" Soundwave said.

_**Back to present...**_

"Trust me Starscream, you're missing out!" Soundwave said as he performed a trick.

"I don't think I am!" Starscream said as he swam away from the incoming wave.

"You're not scared a waves are you? Bee asked.

"What? No!" Starscream lied. "Anyways, that did not happen!"

"You're telling us you don't remember that little line on your left wing where it snapped off?" Bee asked.

Starscream raised an optic-ridge and looked closely at his wing, it did in fact have a line going all around it from where it was repaired.

"Oh! Well, I guess I was wrong!" Starscream sighed.

"As always!" Bee said.

"You're keeping track of this aren't you?"

_**End of tale #9**_


	10. Prankster Soundwave

**_Finally it has come to the final Tale! A few ideas have been going around in my mind but only one stood out! So here it is. But first I want to take this time and thank everyone who has participated in the voting. I'm glad there were pepole out there that could help me out! I believe all these tales came out great. Better than I had expected! So here is my Soundwave tale! Please note I tried to make a little bit of a unexpected ending to this. Let me know if the end was surprising._**

* * *

Prankster Soundwave

Bumblebee walks down a street in his own neighborhood not expecting anything special to happen. He thought wrong when Megatron came up behind him and hand him a gun.

"Hey Bumblebee, I want you to test this gun out to see how powerful it is!" Megatron said giving it to him.

"But didn't you test this already?" Bee asked looking it over.

"...No..." Megatron simply said trying to hold back a huge grin.

The gun was big making it hard for Bee to hold. As soon as he pulled the trigger, a huge cybertronian boxing glove sprung out the back and punched Bee in the face making him drop the gun and stagger back. Megatron went crazy with laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHA...poor Bumblebee, didn't see that coming did ya?" Megatron laughed and flew off leaving behind a very steamed Bumblebee. Soundwave walked by.

"Whoa Bumblebee, you okay?" Soundwave said.

"NO, Megatron just pulled a fragging prank on me!" Bumblebee snarled kicking the prank gun away.

Everyone of Bee's friends knew how angry he gets when he gets pranked. Ironhide tried it once and it didn't end so well. Soundwave put a clawed-servo on Bee's shoulder.

"You know, you're not the only one who gets mad when Megatron pulls a prank!" Soundwave said. "You want revenge?"

"You bet the spark of Primus I do!" Bee snarled.

"Well, mind if I tell you about the last time I got pranked by him?" Soundwave offered.

"Sure, I love hearing your tales!" Bee said calming down.

"More tales I see!" A voice came from behind Soundwave.

Soundwave jumped and accidently punched Starscream right between the optics.

"OW!" Starscream whailed covering his nose.

"Oh, sorry Screamer! You scared me!" Soundwave said.

"Ugh, whatever, just get on with the tale!" Starscream said.

"You're always so nosey!" Soundwave said. "Anyways, Megatron used to be good at doorbell pranks.

_**Some point in the past...actually a week ago!**_

Megatron headed over to Soundwave's house with an energon cube. Once there he sat the cube down in front of the door and rang the doorbell. Megatron was far gone by the time Soundwave opened the door, he looked down and there was a note that only said "To Lazerbeak!"

"Hey Lazerbeak, someone sent you an energon cube!" Soundwave said and deployed him.

Lazerbeak flew down to the cube eager for a drink. But only to discover that it was frozen, he suspiciously pecked at it making sure he was only seeing things, but suddenly the cube exploded sending Lazerbeak into Soundwave knocking them both back in the house. Lazerbeak squawked angrily and Soundwave became mad.

"I know one person who would dare to this...Megatron!" Soundwave growled.

Soundwave decided to spy on Megatron as said mech went up to the next house and rang the doorbell. This house was Barricade's. Megatron runs off just in time as Barricade begins to open his door, Barricade finds nothing except a bucket of energon landing on his head from the roof. Megatron laughed as he proceeded to find Brawl's house. Soundwave followed him there. Megatron rung his doorbell and ran away just when Brawl opened the door. Brawl looked around confused...a few seconds later he gets hit in the face with an incoming tire! Megatron laughs nearbye and flys off. Soundwave continued to follow him.

"What is he thinking?" Soundwave wondered. "Where is he going now?"

Soundwave soon found out when Megatron headed for Insecticon Territory. Soundwave gasped. Megatron landed by a fence and found only one insecticon closest to him who's name was Hardshell. Megatron was going to scare him. Soundwave resisted the urge to stop Megatron. It was better that Megatron recieved punishment if Hardshell awakens before he escapes. Megatron crept up to the sleeping insecticon who was faced away. He charged up his fusion cannon and fired a shot that blasted the ground right beside Hardshell. Hardshell screamed as he jumped onto all fours. He looked frantically around before noticing no one there! He growled soon after.

"WHOEVER WOKE ME UP IS GOING TO BE CRUSHED!" Hardshell threatened as he continued to look around. Soundwave nervously came up to him.

"Um excuse me!" Soundwave said.

"WHO ARE YOU? DID YOU DO THIS?" Hardshell growled leaning over the mech threateningly.

"I'm Soundwave and no I did not do this! I was spying on Megatron who woke you!" Soundwave explained.

"UGH, MEGATRON! I'M GONNA-"

"I can help you get revenge!" Soundwave said.

"Hmm, what do you have in mind?" Hardshell asked grinning.

_**Cuts to present...**_

"Megatron scared an insecticon?" Starscream said in disbelief.

"Yep!"

"How is he still alive?" Bee asked.

"Trust me, the punishment he recieved was a lot better, it was something you would never expect Megatron to do."

"Was I there?" Starscream asked.

"Don't you remember anything? You were present for the aftermath of the punishment.

_**Back to past...**_

That night, Optimus and Megatron were watching a horror movie in their living room. Optimus wasn't scared but Megatron was getting a bit scared.

"You scared Megatron?" Optimus asked.

"NO, no way, me? Scared? Never!" Megatron lied.

"Okay, if you say so!" Optimus said turning back to the TV.

Optimus suddenly recived a call and walked away into their kitchen. He came back a minute later grinning. Megatron looked at him confused when the doorbell rang.

"Megatron if you would please, I have to use the bathroom." Optimus said.

"Fine!" Megatron said getting up and went to the door.

But just as he opened the door something tackled him down and pinned him. He stared in horror at the red glowing optics and the very long and sharp claws pinning him down. It was Hardshell who had him pinned.

"YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY SCARING ME...WELL NOW I'M HAVING A TASTE FOR PRANKSTER METAL!" Hardshell growled leaning in closer to Megatron's face.

Then, for the first time ever, and I mean ever, Megatron pissed his pelvic plating creating a dark color covering the whole body part. Megatron was too frightened to notice at first, but once he did his face-plates went as red as his optics. Hardshell scared him even more by attempting to eat his head. But stopped when Megatron began to squirm. Hardshell broke into a laugh.

"GOTCHA!" Hardshell laughed getting off of Megatron.

Megatron looked past Hardshell to see Soundwave, Starscream, Brawl and Barricade chuckling. Optimus came over to pick Megatron up.

"Megatron relax I was just messing with you as revenge!" Hardshell said.

Megatron, too embarrased to speak, walked back to the TV not even scared of the movie anymore.

**_Back to present..._**

"Apparently Megatron got over the scare and started up pranking again." Soundwave shrugged.

"Let me guess Starscream, you don't believe anything he said!" Bee asked.

"Oh I do...but this reminds me that I have a tale for you...something that Shockwave regretted to tell you Soundwave." Starscream smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Soundwave asked.

"Uh...remember at the beginning of this week, that new device Shockwave built and used on you because you wanted to be invisible for a day?" Starscream asked.

"Yeah, but he changed me back the same day!"

"True, but...during that day, Megatron told Shockwave to add a side-effect to the weapon."

"And what is it...I feel fine!" Soundwave said.

"Yeah...YOU'RE A FEMME!" Starscream yelled out.

"WHAT!" Soundwave and Bee looked at each other confused.

"Yeah, Megatron told me it was a prank on you. When Shockwave blasted you back to normal, the blaster also turned you into a femme." Starscream explained.

"How, nothing's changed. I sound like a mech, I look like a mech, so how am I a femme?" Soundwave said.

"Check your bio readings!" Starscream smirked.

Soundwave's face-plate showed a list of his features, once it got to the gender section, he gasped when it read "Femme".

"SHOCKWAVE!" Soundwave growled. Shockwave was already walking over towards them and winced when he heard his name like that.

"Uh...what happened?" Shockwave asked.

"YOU SLAGGER! I HAVE BEEN A FEMME THIS WHOLE ENTIRE WEEK?" Soundwave snarled.

"Uh...oh scrap!" Shockwave said remembering.

"OH SCRAP MY AFT! CHANGE ME BACK!" Soundwave demanded.

"Alright I'm sorry, I didn't think the blaster would have actually done that. Megatron installed it in. But I can get it out and change you back!" Shockwave assured failing to calm down Soundwave.

Just then, Megatron came by laughing a bit.

"I'm assuming Soundwave has finally found out that he had been changed into a femme am I correct?" Megatron asked.

Soundwave turned to him with his head vibrating.

"MEGATRON YOU HAVE CROSSED THE LINE! YOU ARE ABOUT TO VISIT ALL OF THE TALES I HAVE TOLD!" Soundwave growled.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Megatron challenged.

_**5 seconds later...**_

Megatron finds himself being shot out of a stunt cannon and across the city (Daredevil Soundwave), however, he landed in a surprisingly burning building downtown, the building explodes sending Megatron flying all the way and through a hospital window leading into the same hallway with all the doors and he slid through each one face-first (Rescue Squad Soundwave), the speed he was sliding sended him through another window landing in front of the police station where he is crashed into by a speeder (Enforcer Soundwave) sending him crashing through an old pile of rusted DJ supplies (DJ Soundwave), next he was able to transform and gain control only for a limited time as the eradicon ninja's mistook him as part of their training with Wheeljack and knocked him back to the ground (Ninja Soundwave) where he transformed and found himself in front of a bar where inside was another fight taking place (Private Eye Soundwave). Some snapped off wings were accidently tossed at him through a window and for some reason a surfboard was also one of the things thrown out (Who throws a perfectly good surfboard?) (Surfer Soundwave) Megatron thought the worst was over as he put down the surfboard that had landed on his feet tried to walk back to his house...until he hears Optimus slam open the front door to their house with his copy of Shockwave's gun! (Weapons Specialist Soundwave)

"I KNEW YOU COULDN'T KEEP THIS FROM ME THAT EASILY!" Optimus said back in his crazy mode.

Megatron ran off dodging blasts from Optimus, but for some crazy reason, Optimus was firing pillows that were apparently barrowed from Bumblebee (Babysitter Soundwave). Megatron ran back to Starscream, Soundwave (who's back to a mech now), Shockwave and an angry Bumblebee.

"THAT WAS ALL OF THEM!" Megatron yelled in horror.

"Except this one!" Bumblebee snarled with a look that could kill. He also pulled out his own copy of Shockwave's gun! "You pull a prank on me, I pull a GUN ON YOU!" (This tale)

"SCRAP!" Megatron yelled before being chased by an enraged Bumblebee.

"Wow!" Starscream said. "Got any tales left?"

"Nah, that's pretty much everything. However, now I can remind Megatron about this in a few years!" Soundwave said.

"I'll be there!" Shockwave said.

"That's good and all, but we should be running now!" Starscream said nervously.

"Why?" Soundwave asked.

"OPTIMUS HAS A GUN!" Starscream yelled.

"AAAHHHHH!"

"Guys it's out, and I'm a terrible shot!" Optimus said coming over to them.

"Oh...so has Bumblebee even took a shot at Megatron yet?"

_**BLAST!**_

"OW MY AFT!"

"Nevermind!" Starscream face-palmed.

_**End of tale #10**_

_**THE END**_

_**I hope you guys enjoyed this story! I had fun writing each and every one! I hope you guys tell what you thought and I hope it was worth reading! Was the ending surprising at all? Please let me know! See ya!**_


End file.
